<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hellspawn and The Demigod by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949304">The Hellspawn and The Demigod</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Consent, It's all smut, M/M, Plot? What Plot?, as gay as it gets, bargaining for magical power, but he's a god so it's okay &lt;.&lt;, kinda furry i guess, last session my paladin banged a demigod soooooooo heres that scene, nasty god sex, sinful use of religious terminology, the kind you clean up with prestidigitation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>last session my paladin banged a demigod soooooooo heres that scene<br/>warnings in the tags but ill say it again we got some nasty god sex, the kind you clean up with prestidigitation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hellspawn and The Demigod</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You asked what we wanted if we entertained your little game of riddles. I want you. A night with a trickster god who has the audacity to stride naked into our camp? I like what I see. What say you, oh heavenly one, do you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I toss my raven hair, a practiced move that I know will accentuate my horns. I'm not in my armor, it is the middle of the night after all. But the roughspun tunic that serves as nightwear for a lowly adventurer such as I is armor enough against the advance that Neathreth the Celestial's eyes make down my body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are an impertinent one," he chides with a smile before finishing with the business of fulfilling his end of the bargain with the other members of my party. A searching question about one's past here, a request for magical patronage there. My gaze never strays from his form. His limbs are longer than a human's, covered in soft midnight fur. The firelight just barely reveals hints of burnt orange stripes that run horizontally across his chest, arms, and back. His hands and feet are similarly lengthened compared to a mortal’s, with pads on his digits. He looks exactly like an angelic tabaxi with a penchant for trickery would, I assume. I'd only met a few tabaxi during my years in the arena, and the few who had grappled with me had done so in a much less pleasant manner than that which I hoped for tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neathreth is speaking, but I cannot absorb any of his words as he brokers power and knowledge. His angelic lips (and I can not get over the fact that he is literally a being of the heavens) move gracefully, occasionally revealing a glimpse of sharp, predatory teeth. They hold my attention until he suddenly turns back to me. I must have missed the conclusion of the bargaining, because he says, "That leaves only you, little hellspawn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rises, still completely naked. His form is slender yet still imposing. He stands a head taller than I, his member relaxed and yet still impressive, and as he leaned forward to reach a hand down to me, he asks, "Are you ready for your prize, then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very much so." I push myself from the ground with one hand and take his with the other, but stumble as I am suddenly not where I had been. No longer are we around a fire in the great grass sea, east of Brinewater. Now we are in a clearing in a forest, with banks of strange, cold white sands partially burning things. The trees have no leaves, appearing dead, and there is a chill on the air that leads me to the discovery that I am disrobed now as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glance at Neathreth, who merely smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are a smug one, oh mighty Neathreth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're bold to the point of insolence," he retorted as he circled slowly around me, inspecting me. "Here, before I forget, I know you’re used to the sands, yes?” He reaches forward to put his palm to my chest, then stops, puzzled. “That’s strange, usually when I bring a mortal here they’re shivering by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have the frigid blood of Stygia in my veins, there is no cold you could summon me to or conjure upon me that would chill. In fact, after a lifetime spent in the last oasis before the dunes of the Pilgrim’s Desert, this is positively refreshing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although I have never seen the cold white fluff I stand in before, it feels more natural on my feet than the sands of Tharish’gar ever did. The chill in the air is a pleasant caress the likes of which I didn’t know I was longing for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must say, I have been worshiped like this before, but never by one with the blood of fiends running through their veins. You intrigue me, hellspawn." He drops the word gently, like a dew drop from a leaf, but still it reminds me of our differences, of why I found him so alluring to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My tail flicks in nervousness as he circles around me, and he deftly slides a hand across it to move it aside. I wrap it around his hand instead, not letting him let go, as I say, "Are you sure no one in the heavens is going to get upset about your activities with me? It seems awfully. . . sinful." I turn to catch his eye and hold his gaze as I say that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. But I could ask you the same question. Do you not aspire to knighthood? Does this fornication not break any oath or tenet of your creed, little hellspawn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you see, I have sworn no oath, nor bound myself to a creed. And when I do it shan’t be one that involves chastity I assure you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled at that. I took the opening to ask about the pet name he had been using.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neathreth, I can’t help but if I’m your ‘little hellspawn’ what should I call you, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, the same thing all mortals should call me, of course. I am your </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He twirls his hand to escape my prehensile grasp, sits down in a pile of the strange white fluff on the ground, and spreads his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So worship me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laugh at his bravado, while it simultaneously sends a thrill through me. “Alright. Before I begin, though, is there anything you want to avoid in particular going forward?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cocks his head askance at the question, but thinks a moment. “Not that I can think of. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes, actually. This scar here,” I raise my left arm and show a horizontal line of grey and white across my red skin, just below my left shoulder blade. “Don’t touch it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I fall to my knees, reveling in the cold around me, and crawl towards Neathreth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great and powerful god of swiftness and slyness,” I proclaim, prostrating before him, “of strength and quickness,” I say, running my hands up his legs, slightly disturbing the lay of his short fur, “of thickness and slickness,” I say as I look up to his member. “I ask your aid, that I may suckle upon your girth properly! Guide my mouth, that I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pause my exaggerated worship to take his head upon my lips. I can tell he’s almost laughing at my antics, but at the same time he’s also enjoying what I’m doing from the little thrusts of his hips. To test which he’s more interested, in I continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-that I may please your godliness in!-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes my left horn in his hand as I continue pontificating to silence me, then says, “That’s enough, hellspawn. Using your mouth to worship me </span>
  <em>
    <span>in silence</span>
  </em>
  <span> would please me greatly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a gentle pull he puts my mouth back on him, and I get to work in earnest. I run my tongue along his head, discovering what an angelic cock tastes like. It tasted good, like a sweet syrup that one puts on a dessert. Is this the fabled ambrosia? Was it angel spunk all along? I wonder if I dare ask and can’t suppress a grin at the thought around the member I worship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A better question comes to me, one more worthy of tempting Neathreth’s wrath. I trail the tips of my fingers up one leg, then up his side, across his chest, and down where it can relieve my mouth of its post. I stroke as I inquire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am surprised by your shape, I’d heard Tabaxi are quite. . . barbed, down here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes are closed at this point and his free hand clutches at the pile of cold white fluff around us. As I speak his face scrunches up just a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are truly intent upon receiving punishment for disobeying, I’d be glad to show you what barbs can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promises, promises,” I quip before enveloping him with my lips again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long I can sense his pleasure rising to its peak. I flutter my tongue on the underside of his member, then pause. Then again, and then pause, teasing him. He groans in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third time he stands, unceremoniously dislodging me from my place of worship, and says, “Alright, hellspawn, that’s enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With otherworldly strength he lifts me from the ground by my underarms, both our members dripping arousal between us. “You seem to be struggling in setting the proper pace of your venerations. Would you like my guidance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he says this he brings me down just slightly, so his angelic cock just barely touches my entrance. But he waits, looking me in the eye with the smugness of a god, until I consent. I find the words unexpectedly difficult to find.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y- yes, my god. Please guide me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he settles me upon himself, lubricated in his arousal and my saliva. I have to take a moment to breath and relax for him to enter. Once I do he pulls me down, gently but relentlessly. He is, thankfully, not overly large around, but his length is impressive enough that once our hips are joined I feel thoroughly full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neathreth pauses then, both repositioning his grip on me and letting me adjust to him inside me. I realize I’ve closed my eyes at some point during the process, and I open them to a most erotic sight. The clashing colors of my red thighs, parted and pressed against the soft black fur of his abdomen. The look of lust that I’ve enticed from an angel’s eyes. My own member, almost painfully erect between us. The position, like a sculpture, of myself speared upon him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has one arm around behind me now, his extra-mortal strength allowing him to bear my heft with ease. With the other he draws a hand down from my chest, to my abs, to my member between us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what the most exalted of praises is, that a god can receive?” he asks as he wraps his hand around me. “One’s seed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he says this, he begins to lift me from where we are joined, his member sliding delightfully from me. Simultaneously he strokes me up, from base to head. Then he slides me back down, and strokes down. The precision, the unnatural strength that he commands to achieve this, is what makes it better than any mortal mounting I’d experienced previously. Our tails entwine in mutual pleasure, red skin and black fur writing around each other like mating snakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gradually increases his pace, casting what few thoughts I was still able to have like sand upon the wind. But it seems as if he senses this, because he guides my mind that it doesn’t shudder apart from pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hellspawn.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thrust.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “You so enjoy abandoning that unholy heritage of yours, don’t you?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thrust.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “You wanted nothing more than a strong hand of good,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thrust</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “to save you from yourself.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thrust</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “To guide you to the light.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thrust.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “That honorable knight you’ve always yearned to be,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thrust,</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I will make it so.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thrust.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Is that what you want?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thrust.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thrust.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good little hellspawn.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thrust.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Then you know what you have to do.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thrust.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Worship me.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thrust.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Anoint me with your seed.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thrust.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Come for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I do. I tense and spray my arousal in bursts, coating both our chests and he continues, thrusting into me and stroking my member until I’m spent and limp. Without breaking his rhythm of spearing me, he slides his sticky hand up through the rivulets of white on my stomach, smearing them without a care as he repositions his grip to wrap both arms around me. Doing so pulls me closer, our anointed chests rubbing together. My heavy arms fall around his shoulders from the movement and I instinctively hold on to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now receive my blessing,” he says, and his pace increases. As he uses my limp, satisfied form for his own sinful pleasure. As he properly fucks me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It isn’t long before I hear him groan with each thrust. Before I feel his strong arms tremble. Before I feel myself filled from within by his blessing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even godlings have their limits, it seems, as he has just enough left in him to drop carefully to one knee, then lay us both down side by side in the nearest bank of white powder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there we rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I doze for some time, I’m not sure how long but it feels like more of a nap than a night. When I wake it is to Neathreth’s amethyst eyes, his smile of daggers, his nakedness pressed against mine. I remember what we did as I notice the evidence of our lovemaking across both of us, and feel it inside me, and feel a smudge of embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, i should clean myself up-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waves a hand and we are both instantly clean. I feel more comfortable but can’t help reflexively putting a hand to my abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry, my blessing need not be so literal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smirk at the mention of ‘his blessing,’ the cheeky bastard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you granted my friend a deal, a patronage of sorts. I was wondering if that sort of blessing would be on the table for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows go lopsided as one rises, then Neathreth says, “I just blessed you in the most intimate way possible. . . what you are asking for, you already have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” I say. I am somewhat taken aback, even though I had not been paying attention the power brokering had taken some time before. I had expected something similar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that scar that you’ve forbidden me from?” he asks, pulling me from my reverie and pointing at the line that is visible as I lay on my side next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the only scar I have that I didn’t receive upon the sands of the Proving Grounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where did you get it, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I’ll not tell you,” I say, a low resentment bubbling at the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? You dare refuse your god?” he says, that cheeky grin crawling back across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” I say, deadpan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shivers at that, then says, “Oh I do love a strong will. It makes the memory of holding you like dough to be shaped in my hands all the sweeter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I remember the feeling, immeasurably pleasurable, of letting him have his way with me, of him blessing me. And I cannot help but wonder how it would feel to turn the tables on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sit up and roll over him, my hands finding his and pinning them to the cold white sands that surround us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A strong will, is that what you love? One strong enough to take you, to grant you his </span>
  <em>
    <span>most exalted</span>
  </em>
  <span> of praises, even?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at me with amusement in his eyes. “I have been hoping to find someone as </span>
  <em>
    <span>willful</span>
  </em>
  <span> as that. If only such a mortal existed,” he sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slide upwards, my quickly growing member now perilously close to his cheeky mouth and his sharp teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps if you were to show a little respect every once in a while, you would have more luck. A mortal would be quite willful with an angel’s mouth around their cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watch Neathreth consider for a moment, then he says, “Indeed I would hope so, to receive such an honor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cranes his head forward to carefully envelop me. I savor the sight, but not for long. Once I am sufficiently wet I pull away and slip a hand beneath one shoulder, then flip him onto his front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I straddle him, pressing myself along the orange crest that runs the length of his spine, and whisper into his ear. “Would you like to see how a willful mortal praises their god?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shudders slightly beneath me, and he cannot help but release a breathy, “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I slide my way down his body, his fur teasing my thighs, I ask him more clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want this willful little hellspawn to fuck you, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeeeess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pull him up by the hips from where he’s laying, then position myself behind him. I lean over him, feeling his fur along my chest and letting him feel me above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready for my worship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesss!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I push my way inside him, feeling none of the usual resistance. The wonders of the supernatural, I suppose. As I do I brush a hand from his neck, down his back, around to his stomach, and then finally to his member where he is throbbing beneath me. I stroke and he arcs against me.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t guide him, like he guided me. I cannot, not lost in the pleasure as I am. But as i thrust into him and we grow increasingly frantic in our pursuit of release, I do hear him make a small, low growl. I could tell he was close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that, huh?” I ask from above him. "You like receiving my reverence?"<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give it to me!" he says, and the unexpected demand of lust is enough. I reach the crest of pleasure and slam us together one final time, then stroke him beneath me as I fill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We collapse, and finally my mere mortal form cannot sustain through the exhaustion. I fall asleep in Neathreth's arms, and when I wake up I am clean and clothed by the campfire with the rest of my adventuring party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I feel. . . different. Just a little bit further from the land of my fiendish ancestors. Thoroughly, willingly, intimately touched by the celestial being Neathreth the Trickster, angel or demigod I never got to ask. But decisively changed forever by the experience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[I took a level of Divine Soul Sorcerer after this]</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>